Wintersturm (PVP)
OOC-Information vorab So wie alles im Wandel ist hat es auch bei der PVP-Gruppe "Wintersturm" Veränderungen gegeben. Der Versuch für alle interessierten SpielerInnen der Horde offen zu sein und zugleich die unten aufgeführten relativ restriktiven Regeln aufrecht zu erhalten, mußte angesichts des rasanten Wachstums von Wintersturm scheitern. Deswegen hat es eine interne Neuordnung gegeben deren Details ihr im Abschnitt "Was ist Wintersturm?" genauer entnehmen könnt. Zusammengefasst vorab gesagt, gibt es nun zwei verschiedene Formen der Teilnahme die man nach eigenem Geschmack frequentieren kann. Zum einen gibt es den Channel "Wintersturm". Diesen kann man nutzen um sich mit anderen PVPlern zu vernetzen, Informationen auszutauschen oder Anschluß für PVP Aktionen zu finden. Mehr als angenehmes Sozialverhalten wird von SpielerInnen dafür nicht erwartet. Die Gruppe "Wintersturm" selbst hält keinerlei Ansprüche mehr an diesem Channel und betrachtet sich als gleichberechtigten Partner. Neuerdings nutzen auch andere PVP Gruppen diesen Channel in kooperativer Atmosphäre wie zum Beispiel die "Fausttänzer". Zum anderen gibt es nach wie vor die Wintersturm KG die sich allerdings nun auf ihre Kernmannschaft konzentriert. Um diese Gruppe geht es in dem Artikel hauptsächlich. Blut. Schreie. Kampfgeist. Widerstand. Horde. „Noch Beschützer und Heiler für Orgrimmar gesucht! Heute liegt der Orc im Staub!“ Während auf dem Marktplatz von Sturmwind noch derlei Rufe wiederhallten huschte eine kleine Person auf ihre Stube ins Gasthaus. Sorgfältig verschloß sie die Tür hinter sich. Ein Fingerschnippen und schon tauchte ein tanzendes Irrlicht vor ihren Augen auf. Leise murmelte sie: „Etwa drei Dutzend. Chaotisch. Orgrimmar. Kurz vorm Abmarsch. Husch husch!“ Ploppend füllte die Luft das Vakuum aus welches entstand als die Lichtkugel verschwand. In Silbermond saß die Magierin versonnen über einer alten Schrift als vor ihr unvermittelt das silbrige Licht auftauchte. Ein geisterhaftes Wispern erfüllte den Raum und die Magierin nickte. Mit einer Handbewegung gebot dem hastigen Bericht der Geistererscheinung Einhalt. „Eile dich,“ flüsterte sie mit wohlklingender Stimme, „ es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit“. In ganz Azeroth werden in den folgenden Augenblicken Hordler von eben solche silbrigen Lichtern hektisch informiert. Blutelfen fallen vor Schreck die Angeln ins Wasser, Tauren purzeln vom Donnerbalken, Trolle plumpsen aus Hängematten und Orcs schießen vor Schreck ihren Pfeil nicht ins nächste Wildtier sondern ins Hinterteil ihres konsternierten Begleiters. Magier teleportieren, Portale erscheinen, Hexenmeister ziehen Gefährten durch den Nether... Das es ruhig ist in Orgrimmar, zu ruhig, fällt dir nicht auf wenn du mit drei Dutzend Mitstreitern beritten durch den Hintereingang stürzt. Sogar der Natternverkäufer scheint böse zu grinsen als er dir aus dem Weg in den Tümpel beim Tal der Geister springt, die Nattern gleich hinterher. Die Grunzer am Wegesrand schlagen eher läppisch nach dir aber auch das merkst du nicht, schließlich ist auch ein läppischer Axthieb immerhin noch ein Axthieb. Dein wilder Haufen kommt inmitten der Feste Grommash zum Stehen. Verblüfft starren du und deine Kampfgefährten auf Kriegshäuptling Thrall und ein knappes Dutzend wild aussehender Gestalten. Der Anführer der Orcs scheint Luft zu holen als er verblüfft inne hält und die aufgeregt quietschende Blutelfenpriesterin neben sich anschaut. Kannst du orcisch? Sie schreit aufgeregt „Brecht ihnen alle Knochen!“. Thrall schüttelt den Kopf und wiederholt mit donnernder Stimme „BRECHT IHNEN ALLE KNOCHEN!“. An den Rest kannst du dich nicht erinnern. Tausendwinter Sie warten. Die dritte Nacht in Folge. Der Frost liegt schwer über der bombardierten Festung und den zerborstenen Wällen. Die Verteidiger haben sich in die Deckung der schweren Steinquader gelegt und kauern in den Schatten, die das Mondlicht scharf auf den Boden zeichnet. Abgenutzte Rüstungen knirschen, wenn einer von ihnen sich bewegt. Metall wispert leise auf Stein, wo Waffen geschärft werden. Die schweren Geschütze der Allianz bestreichen im Moment den südlichen, entfernten Teil der Befestigungsanlage. Das Donnern und Dröhnen wird durch die eisige Luft zu den Wartenden getragen. In der Ferne stürzt knirschend ein weiterer Teil der Befestigungen ein. Alle sind müde. Viele sind verletzt. Ein Verlassener in einer zerrissenen Robe murmelt leise in seiner finsteren Sprache vor sich hin, scheint nicht einmal wahrzunehmen, wo er sich befindet. Ein Taure spricht ein leises Gebet an die Erdenmutter und schließt die Augen eines verbluteten Stammesgefährten. Er ist bei Weitem nicht der einzige, der heute gefallen ist. „Kommen die Geschütze in unsere Richtung??“ Eine junge Orkin blickt sich besorgt um, verhaltenes Zittern in der Stimme. Ein Blutelf, untersetzt und in eine zerschrammte, schmutzige Plattenrüstung gehüllt, schüttelt mit grimmigem Gesicht den Kopf. „Zu früh.“ Er umwickelt bedacht den Griff seines Streithammers mit neuen Lederstreifen. Ein Troll, bisher wegen seiner dunklen Lederrüstung fast unsichtbar zwischen den Trümmern, vollführt eine gelangweilte Geste. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte ist bandagiert, der Stoff blutgetränkt. „Wir haben noch ´ne Stunde oder so. Dann kommen die Einschläge wieder hier hoch, mann. Und danach kommt irgendwann die nächste Offensive, wenn's hell wird.“ „So viele Geschütze hätt‘ ich auch gerne“, murmelt jemand verbittert. Ein anderer antwortet mürrisch: „Mir würden schon `n paar Stiefel ohne Löcher reichen.“ Wieder herrscht Stille. Die junge Orkin schließt erschöpft die Augen. Sie denkt an den Tod, der sie heute möglicherweise ereilen wird. An ihren Clan, dem sie Ehre bringen wollte und den sie jetzt vielleicht durch ihre Angst beschämt. An die Klingen, Pfeile und Zaubersprüche, die zur Dämmerung auf sie warten. Und dann erklingt die brummende Stimme des Tauren. Er summt leise, kaum hörbar, eine Melodie. Die Orkin öffnet überrascht ihre Augen, denn sie erkennt das Lied. Der Verlassene hält inne, ein spinnenhaftes Schmunzeln huscht über seine vertrockneten Lippen. Er nimmt die Melodie auf. Der Blutelf senkt seinen Kopf und seine volltönende Stimme beginnt leise, dann kräftiger, den Text zu singen. Andere stimmen ein. Und bald schwebt nicht mehr allein der ferne Donner der Geschütze und der frostige Morgennebel von Tausendwinter über der zerschossenen Festung, sondern auch ein altes Lied. Manche der Kämpfer singen es müde, manche lächeln bitter, während sie einstimmen. Andere singen es stolz oder zornig, aber keiner kann sich ihm in diesen Minuten entziehen. In den Augen all dieser Orks und Untoten, Trolle, Tauren und Sin‘dorei schimmert die Erinnerung an errungene Siege und tote Kameraden, Niederlagen und warme Sommertage. Der Geschützdonner der Allianz wird für eine kurze Zeit zur Untermalung der Melodie, während sie alle auf die Offensive warten. „Die Horde rennt ... sie macht alles nieder… die Horde ... rennt ... nichts kann ihr widersteh’n…“ Eine Stunde später steht ein Ork auf den Zinnen der Tausendwinterfestung. Seine Rüstung ist mit Pfeilen gespickt doch das goldene Leuchten heilender Magie hüllt ihn ein. Den Schmerz quittiert er mit einem lauten Lachen welches selbst den Schlachtlärm übertönt. Vor dem beschädigten Tor liegen ein paar Katapulte in Einzelteilen und vereinzelt gibt es noch Gefechte von Streitern der Allianz mit hordischen Verteidigern. Der Ork brüllt die Mauern hinunter: „UND JETZT... TREIBT SIE ZURÜCK!“. Durch die Ausgänge der Festung strömen Tauren, Trolle, Sin`dorei, Orks und Verlassene und folgen seinem Ruf, treiben eine in Panik und Chaos verfallene Übermacht der Allianz vor sich her, gnadenlos, hartnäckig und in aller Härte. Niemand weiß wie der Ork heißt, er ist kein Anführer, kein bekannter Veteran, er ist Horde, wie er da steht ist er Horde, wie sie alle Horde sind, zusammengeschweißt, einig und stark... OOC-Informationen kurze Geschichte einer Idee „Wintersturm“ bildete sich in den Köpfen ihrer GründerInnen im Winter 2008 als auffiel das es sinnig wäre sämtliche Hordler die bereit wären sich sogenannten „Cityraids“ in den Weg zu stellen, besser zu vernetzen. Parallel dazu zeigte sich auch im PVP-Gebiet von Tausendwinter welch enorme taktische Vorteile es hat wenn ein größerer Anteil Akteure diszipliniert und geordnet zusammen vorgeht. Gewürzt mit einem Bedürfnis nach mehr „Wir-Gefühl“ und rollenspielerischem Pathos entstand so die Idee zu einer werteorientierten RP-PVP Truppe. Heute existiert diese Truppe und sie hat durchaus Anfangserfolge aufzuweisen. Es wird von Hordlern nach Wintersturm gerufen und von Allianzseite gibt es bestätigte Aussagen darüber das „Wintersturm“ bei der „Feindfraktion“ bereits ein Begriff ist. „Wintersturm“ organisiert regelmässige und gelegentlich spontane BG-Tage, „Wintersturm“ eilt zu jeder Stadtverteidigung oder organisiert diese nötigenfalls. „Winterstürmer“ sind gelegentlich auch in Hordendörfern zu finden wo sie Störenfrieden den Hosenboden stramm ziehen. Auch Arenapartner, hilfreiches Equip oder gute Ratschläge kann man u.U. in der Struktur „Wintersturm“ besser finden als ohne sie. Rollenspiel wird von „Wintersturm“ betrieben, von jedem Winterstürmer in ihm genehmen Maß. Rollenspiel gehört zur Identität von „Wintersturm“ weil es die Motivationslage der Charaktere ist welche dem PVP überhaupt eine substanzielle Begründung liefert. Was ist Wintersturm? Eine SG? „Wintersturm“ ist nach einer Phase der Offenheit nun zweifellos zu einer RP-PVP Kampfgruppe geworden. Das Problem lag darin das sich zwar viele SpielerInnen beteiligen wollten, dabei aber die Aufrechterhaltung der unten aufgeführten Grundregeln nicht mehr konsequent möglich war. „Wintersturm“ wurde quasi vom eigenen Erfolg überrollt. Die Kerngruppe hat sich somit entschlossen ein "Back to Basic" Konzept zu verfolgen. Um sich im Wintersturmchannel zu beteiligen braucht es nun nichts mehr außer angenehmen Sozialverhalten. Wer allerdings bereit ist die unten aufgezählten Regeln zu akzeptieren, dem steht die Vollmitgliedschaft in der Wintersturm KG offen. Die "Winterstürmer" unterhalten eine Twinkgilde welche zum einen quasi als "Mitgliedskarte" dient, zum anderen mittelfristig auch den freien Austausch von Gold und Material organisieren soll. Wer sich partout als Mitglied der Kerngruppe nicht an die unten aufgeführten Regeln hält, wird aus dieser Twinkgilde und damit auch als festes Mitglied der WiStu-KG entfernt (kann aber natürlich weiterhin als Freischaffender sich im Wintersturmchannel aufhalten). Die "Winterstürmer" organisieren weiterhin gemeinsame BG-Abende, reagieren auf Open PVP Ereignisse und unterhalten durch ihre Mitglieder eineige Arenateams. Desweiteren sind gelegentliche Teilnahmen an RP-Events geplant. Dabei wird natürlich in erster Linie der KG Stamm angesprochen, in zweiter Linie die Angebote auf die Teilnehmer des WiStu Channels ausgeweitet. Organisatoren und AnsprechpartnerInnen für Rückfragen und „Aufnahmen“ sind Oglala, Saèla, Zirka, Rektan, Oomuklasch und Bokan. Die Grundwerte (Zusammenfassung) Wintersturm ist: IC eine lose Verbindung kampfbereiter Hordler OOC eine Struktur, Mittelding zwischen Personennetzwerk (Channel) und PVP SG. Wir wollen gar keine Elitegruppe oder etwas ähnliches sein. Wir wollen erfolgreich der Allianz die Stirn bieten, sie an jeder Stelle besiegen und zurücktreiben. Wir wollen kein E-Sportclub sein. Im besten Fall wären alle Hordler Winterstürmer. Wer sich benehmen kann findet bei uns Platz. Wintersturm steht für Kampfgeist Wir kämpfen in Unterzahl, wir kämpfen bei Rückstand, wir kämpfen wenn es was zu gewinnen, nichts zu gewinnen oder auch nichts zu verlieren gibt. Wir kämpfen immer. Wem das nicht passt der ist bei uns falsch. Solidarität Wir kämpfen nicht GEGEN die Allianz oder irgendetwas anderes sondern FÜR die Horde. Doch, das ist ein Unterschied. Ein Großer. Kein Hordler wird hilflos gelassen wenn ein Winterstürmer neben ihn steht. Kein Städteraid durchgelassen. Und manchmal treiben wir diesen Kampf bis in die hintersten Dörfer hinaus auf die Spitze. Die Allianz hat zu lernen - wenn sie auch nur einen von uns, ob Char oder Spieler, antitscht bekommt sie auf die Mütze. Und zwar derb. "Uns" heißt hierbei "Horde". Ehre Ehrbegriffe gibt es viele. Jeder hat da eigene Vorstellungen. Und jeder darf sie bei uns auch ausleben. Für Wintersturm insgesamt gilt aber: Am fairsten ist es dem Gegner unzweifelhaft zu beweisen das wir ihn schnell, hart und gnadenlos schlagen wollen. Dabei konsequent zu bleiben und nichts anderes vorzutäuschen oder gar ambivalent zu sein - das ist fair. Ehrenvoll bedeutet aber auch das wir uns ehrenvoll verhalten. Ganz konkret wird kein Gegner bespuckt, ausgelacht oder sonst etwas in der Art und Absicht. Wir wollen den Feind nicht demütigen sondern effizient und schnell vernichten. Freiheit und Freiwilligkeit Jeder kann, niemand muß. Niemand hat "Pflichttermine" mit Wintersturm. Niemand ist "verpflichtet" etwas mit Winterstürmern zu unternehmen. Nur was freiwillig gegeben wird hat wahren Wert. Die einzige Ausnahme ist die Verteidigung von Städten. Wenn denn mal ein Winterstürmer um Hilfe ruft, wenn denn mal die Trommeln des Krieges ertönen und der blaue Mob sich daran macht einen Hordenanführer zu töten - dann kommen wir. Dann helfen wir. Freiwillig. (RL geht vor) Disziplin Wenn es einen Plan gibt, wenn es eine Strategie gibt - dann wird diese ausgeführt. Änderungen weil man etwas genauer weiß als der Raidleader: Okay. Individuelle Alleingänge, zündende Ideen - na prima. Aber niemand tanzt ohne Grund aus der Reihe, niemand gurkt vor sich hin oder zergt sinnfrei oder modelliert mit Kartoffelbrei... desweiteren erspart der Raid euer Gesabbel im /raid und TS. In gewissem Rahmen ist das okay aber wenn es anfängt die relevanten Durchsagen zu überlagern - Fresse halten. Desweiteren erwarten wir ordentliches Verhalten gegenüber MitspielerInnen und RP-Konformität. Nicht als Basiswerte sondern als Selbstverständlichkeit. Ein Forumsbereich sowie ein Ingamechannel sind für Wintersturm vorhanden und werden auch eifrig benutzt. Der Channel ist zu Hauptspielzeiten derzeit im Schnitt mit 15-30 Spielern angefüllt. Die heutigen Winterstürmer sind darum bemüht diese Struktur zu einer langfristigen Einrichtung zu machen und sie dabei für jede Unterstützung dankbar. Der hier eingearbeitete Originaltext "Tausendwinter" wurde von Jippa verfasst Kategorie:Schlachtzug Horde Kategorie:Haus D'Lanaar